A Day in the Park With Riza
by NewRageInc
Summary: Well this is purely crack is all I can say about it. If you read hard enough you might even find a dash of romance in there.


**A Day In The Park With Riza**

"I hate my hair!" Roy shouted out suddenly while doing paper work.

"Excuse me sir?" Roy looked up and say Riza, he blinked three times, three times! I counted..

"I did say anything..." he laughed, a warm laugh, a loving laugh as she stared out at him quite oddly and besides, it's rude to stare!

"You just said 'I hate my hair' why did you say that? Are you hiding something from me! Colonel tell me before my head asplodes with suspense!" She dropped the things she was holding and slammed her hands against the desk. Beginning to ramble about how not to keep secrets from her because something bad would happen and she wouldn't be able to help or something

"I didn't say that," he laughed again damn it "I thought it... oh.. oopsie" more laughing then just as suddenly as all of this came on it stopped and a heaviness came to his eyes. Riza turned to leave and then bumped into Ed who decided to appear from no where right in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you... sorry.." she turned around in a different direction and stalked off. Once she was gone Ed turned to Roy with a great big grin.

"You'll never guess what I did. " He sand. Roy jumped at the sudden statement, he squinted and looked around.

"Is there a ghost in here?" he said timidly. Ed twitched and slammed his hands in front of the Colonel.

"I brought.." he held out a dead chicken " I brought a chicken back to life!" Roy looked at this 'brought back to life chicken.'

"Ed this chicken is dead.." he poked at the limp chicken corpse with his pen. Yucky, icky dead chicken.

"I know, it died again on the way over!" Ed put the chicken corpse under his arm suddenly and walked away. On the way out he bumped into Riza again, causing the chicken corpse to fall to the floor. He blinked, then cocked his head to one said.

"Hey lieutenant, what's with the chicken?" he finally asked.

"I love you." she said like a blurt. What's a blurt?

"Isn't that... illegal?"

"I'm such a whore!" she ran off. He stared on after her, then noticed the chicken on the floor again.

"Hey, dead chicken! Maybe I can bring it back to life!" Ed swiftly grabbed the chicken and hid it in his coat while walking away suspiciously. Riza ended up lost, it was weird, one minute she's at Central and the next, she's in some random field. Go figure. She sat cross legged on the grass.

"Are you alright lieutenant?" She jumped and frantically searched for this mysterious voice, then all up in her face and all come Major Armstrong guy person.

"Major? Where the hell are we?" he looked deep into her eyes, then all around them, to finally conclude this with

"I'm not sure.." She locked lips with him and when she finally let him go she turned toward the sun. Nother conclusion

"Screw this, I'm becoming a lesbian.." She then walked away leaving Armstrong to his deep deep thought.

"Oh look at the adorable birdies" well that didn't last long.

Once again Riza was back at Central somehow. She saw Havoc pacing around a slummy bus station. And all of you know what I'm talking about so shut up.

"What are you doing here Havoc?" she asked him as she came up to him.

"I think I am waiting for someone, but I've been waiting here for so long I can't remember exactly who I'm waiting for." he sighed. Riza then looked at him hard, like so hard you could feel the eyes on you! So hard they cut down deep into his soul. So hard that.. that.. the person behind him could feel her eyes! wow..

"I can't take this anymore!"

Ten minutes later, Riza poked her head out of some random alley. Hey hair messed up and clothes askew for her deciding to give up the homosexual life and suddenly diciding to go mess around with Havoc. He's okay, I guess. The street was clear from anyone who knew her and she took a deep breath walking up in the direction of the most peaceful place in town. The Amityville Sausage Hut TUNTUNTUUUUUUUUNNNNNN A clap of thunder and lighting came from behind this hut. Loud screeches and moans could be heard for miles around. Riza stared at her boots while she sat on the curb.

"I know, today's been weird. But today will be over soon and tomorrow we can forget all this ever happened because the weird one wont be writing more on this one." Roy suddenly appeared next to her as his last words were spoken.

"I guess... wait.. what are you talking about?"

"I, uh, the point is-" she cut him in an urgency.

"We have to get out of here!" Suddenly lots of cats meow were all over the place. Meowing, and purring and being all cat like except they were floating while they were doing these things.

The End...?****

Just kidding about the question marks this is really it. ( if you ask why about anything.. you just die okay? DIE?) lol, this is my first crack fic.. I wrote it last year around this time. Read this and Review it cause I'm asking nice. .


End file.
